Drop Jockey Pretty Cure
Drop Jackey Pretty Cure is a pre-cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's based on Jetix's series, Get Ed. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Edwina/Cure Protector A young amnesiac who was found by the group in a big package, they were told to deliver to the head of all their competitors, Bedlam. She is dense and takes things a little to literal sometimes. She is very curious about everything. In civilian form, she has short black hair and blue eyes. As Cure Protector, her hair grows to shoulder length with blue highlights and her eyes turn pale blue. Her theme color is white and blue. Sarah/Cure Dreamer A kind and motherly role who takes care of Edwina making Ben a bit jealous of their friendship. She use to work for Bedlam when it was just normal work but when it turned into a man hunt she quit and was taken by the Dojo Leader, Ol' Skool. In civilian form, she has short red hair tied in pigtails and jade green eyes. As Cure Dreamer, Her hair becomes longer and is tied in high pigtails turning pink and her eyes turn pale green. Her theme color is Pink. Ben Bruler/Cure Warrior The tough and somewhat harsh leader of the small crew who is hard and jealous of Edwina but soon turns into friendship over their love of the same sport. Although jealous, he does treat Edwina like a younger sister making sure she gets enough to eat such when Sarah is busy and kind of worries over her when she is sick. In civilian form, he has buzz cut brown hair and brown eyes with dark skin. As Cure Warrior, his hair becomes longer turning orange with black highlights and his eyes turn orange. His theme color is black and orange. Finley Daifa/Cure Builder She is the brains of the group and one of the biggest eaters of her friends and doesn't like sharing her food. She tends to over work herself and fall asleep in her lab though her lab is also her room. She is quick thinking and always thinking up new gear to make for the cures. She is also the youngest at 13. In civilian form, she has short light brown hair with a red headband and Green eyes. As Cure Builder, her hair grows longer turning dark purple and her headband turns light purple and her eyes turn lavender. Her theme color is purple. Louie Blague/Cure Joker Louie is the practical jokester out of the team. He sometimes does a rhyme to anyone saying something during a battle annoying both his teammates and villains though it adds a distraction for an opening for an attack sometimes. He tends to talk to a puppet half the time called Mr. Pinch. In civilian form, he has spiked dark brown hair and blueish green eyes. As Cure Joker, his hair becomes messier turning chartreuse and his eyes turn jade. His theme color is green. Villains Bedlam He is the leader of the villains who under the guise of being Jockey Leader and Boss wants to learn about Edwina's past. Kora She is Bedlam's assistant. She brilliant and smart coming up with better ideas than Bedlam himself though is stuck being treated a second rate minion. Crouch A cowardly robot who is not made well who is usually the one to take orders to the lower minions to do the dirty work. Items [[Guardian Charms|'Guardian Charms']] They are the henshin items for the cures. Location Progress City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * The Dojo: It's a Drop Jokey faction led by Ol' Skool where the cures train and live. * The Guardian Chaimber: A small Hideout and HQ for the cures and healing spot for Edwina if she gets too injured. * The Dive: It's a large night club open for ages 14 and above that doesn't solve Alchol due to the couriers going on break or about to start. Allies Ol' Skool He is the cures boss and caretaker finding them either unwanted, in need of a job or 'orphaned' like Edwina. He maybe know the secrets of Edwina's past though unwilling to say anything. Torch He is a computer/A.I program saved by Edwina when she found him in Bedlam's old lab. He later gains a body through Edwina building a robotic body for him. Episodes # To Protect the Town and my Friends! Cure Protector is Born! # I'll help you no matter what! Cure Dreamer is Born! # TBA # TBA # TBA # Time to train! # TBA # TBA # Why do I have Headaches and Act out!-When Edwina starts getting mysterious headaches that make her violently act out it might be time that Ol' Skool finally tell her what's going on. # We have to fight Edwina!-When Edwina is fully out of control, the cures have to fight against her to snap her out of it. # A Shock to the System!-When Edwina keeps passing out through the few days after Bedlam's control the cures are worried there was lasting damage and ask Ol' Skool for help. Ova Pasts of each Courier Cures!-The past is shown for each cure and how they ended up in Ol' Skool's care.